Wally West (Young Justice)
' Wally West', (Also known as Kid Flash) (Temporarily known as Dr. Fate) is one of the main protagonists of Season 1 and 2 of the TV series Young Justice. Wally West, known as Kid Flash, was acting as the partner to The Flash, when at the age of 15, he was invited to join the Justice League. However he learned, alongside the other sidekicks, that full membership into the League was not on the table. They would only be given access to the League's public office and not the actual headquarters. He is voiced by Jason Spisak. Overview Early Life One day, Wally discovered his uncle Barry Allen was the Flash. Being the Flash's biggest fan, he begged his hero to let him become his sidekick. Barry refused, but that didn't stop Wally. He replicated the experiment that gave Barry his powers in his family's garage. He blew up the garage and ended up in the hospital. Barry felt guilty for leaving notes that Wally could work on. After he came out of the hospital, Wally manifested the powers he desired. Barry reluctantly agreed to let him become Kid Flash, but only if he did exactly as he said. He became a superhero in 2008. History During Season 1, Kid Flash is the team's fifteen-year-old speedster. He has enhanced speed, although he has not fully mastered his abilities, often falling down while running at high speeds due to a misstep. Kid Flash cannot vibrate his molecules through solid objects like the Flash and gets a bloody nose if he attempts to. He is a flirt, beginning with M'gann and extending to any woman he comes into contact with. Kid Flash and Robin know each other outside the team, even knowing each other's secret identities. Wally likes to collect souvenirs from the team's missions, such as T. O. Morrow's robotic eye and Cheshire's mask. Ava Dordi, of the Palo Alto Voice notes that Jason Spisak "captures the Lighthearted essence of Kid Flash well". In Season 2 (set five years in the future), Kid Flash has given up the superhero life and is in a relationship with Artemis with the two living and attending college together. Wally does however, assume the guise of Kid Flash once again during the crisis involving Neutron wherein he assists Impulse and the two Flashes (Jay Garrick and Barry Allen) with containing a major explosion. It is revealed that Wally was aware of Nightwing's plan to fake Artemis's death so she could be placed in deep cover alongside Aqualad. He return to the mission during "Bloodlines" to stop Neutron and resume back into the team during "Summit". During "Endgame", he with Flash and Impulse manage to control the Magnetic Field Disruptor but due to his slower speed, the chrysalis' energy attacks him, causing him to disappear. Trivia *For a while in Season 1 of Young Justice, he had a huge crush on Miss Martian until he learned that she was dating Superboy at the time. By the end of Season 1, he started dating his teammate Artemis Crock after they slowly started to fall in love during the season. Gallery Kid Flash in YJ.png Wally and Artemis.jpg|Wally and Artemis Nightwing and Kid Flash.png|Nightwing and Kid Flash Kid Flash and Artemis.png Kid Flash and Robin.jpg Flash and Kid Flash.jpg|Kid Flash and Flash Kid Flash and Artemis kissing.jpg|Kid Flash and Artemis kissing in Paris The Team.jpg|Kid Flash with The Team yj.png|Kid Flash with Jay Garrick, The Flash, and Impluse The team in yj.jpg kid flash as dr fate.jpg|Wally as Dr. Fate Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Justice League Members Category:Young Justice Members Category:DC Heroes Category:In Love Category:Sidekicks Category:Mentor Category:Comic Relief Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Retired Category:Neutral Good Category:Loyal Category:Deceased Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes